The claimed subject matter relates to a drive mechanism for a mail sorting machine, or to a method for assembling a drive mechanism for a mail sorting machine of this type.
EP 11 33 444 B1 describes a mail sorting sorting machine, which has sorting gates in conveying paths, over which letters, as flat, flexible mail items, are distributed from an intake point to a plurality of outlet points. For activating such sorting gates, a drive mechanism for mail sorting sorting machines is assigned to each sorting gate.
Mail sorting sorting machines of this type customarily have a plurality of individual components, arranged separately from one another, which make up such a mail sorting sorting machine drive mechanism. The individual components comprise especially some type of base plate or frame, on which the other components are arranged, in some cases separately and in some cases as preassembled units. In particular, such an arrangement comprises a shaft, which is guided through a rotor, wherein the rotor is arranged in a stator, in a known manner, and can be rotated in relation to the stator by means of coils arranged in the stator. With the rotation of the rotor, the shaft is correspondingly rotated together with the rotor. Such an arrangement comprised of rotor, stator and shaft is mounted on the base plate as individual components. Also known is the process of arranging heat dissipating devices in the area of the stator, in order to draw off heat generated by the coils or by a sheet packet encompassing the coils of the stator.